


The Edifice of Our New Utopia

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Dark, Dark Ending, Dark Harry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infant Death, LITERALLY, M/M, Mpreg, Weddings, bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: The creation of life and the importance of hope.





	The Edifice of Our New Utopia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).



It happened in an instant.

They were losing the war and Voldemort agreed to end hostilities and free the Weasley’s if Harry came to him. He had expected to be locked away in a dark prison cell, tortured and eventually murdered, but Voldemort had treated him with civility, and even kindness. He had been distant at the beginning, only seeing him at some meals, but over time they had begun to interact more and more, and one day they had kissed.

It had been slow and deep, the older man pulling him in close and holding him tightly, their bodies flush with each other in dim light of the library.

That was months ago, and now Harry could feel the man he had once called enemy shoot his seed deep into his ass.

What neither of them knew for the next few months was that was the moment that Harry had been impregnated with the Dark Lord’s heir.

_Six months later_

Harry sat at the window enjoying the last bit of the autumn sun and stroking his round and heavy stomach. The mediwitch had told them that it was a son yesterday. Harry had told Voldemort that he wanted to name him Tom Sirius James Riddle-Potter-Peverell, but his mate had stormed out into the night. He didn’t want his son to have his filthy muggle name.

He knew he would come back. Voldemort always came back.

It was sort of his thing.

He heard the door open and listened to the padding of the Dark Lord’s feet on the carpet. “Hadrian,” he said using Harry’s pureblood name, “I am sorry for yesterday.”

Harry looked at him, the Dark Lord’s eyes were red-rimmed as well as being red. “It’s okay. I understand that you needed to work through it.” He started forward, “Come here! He’s kicking!”

Voldemort hurried over, his eyes wide as he shakily put a hand on Harry’s distended stomach and felt the baby kicking. “That’s him… Our son.” He was in awe and Harry was proud to be the one who made him feel that way.

“It is. He’s always happy whenever you are in the room.”

“I hope he gets your eyes, he certainly won’t be getting my nose,” Voldemort said with a soft chuckle.

Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Voldemort, green meeting red, “I want to get married. I don’t want to bring a bastard into this world. Please, make an honest man of me.” Harry said, holding Voldemort’s hand over his stomach.

Voldemort bit his lip, “Hadrian James Potter-Peverell will you marry me?”

He swung his arms around Voldemort’s neck, pulling the lithe man down, “Yes! A million times yes!”

_Three months later_

Harry stood at the altar in his white robes, his stomach budging with his very active unborn sons. The mediwitch had missed the second one somehow, Harry didn’t know why or how that could happen, but one day she had nearly fallen over at seeing the second child inside of Harry’s womb.

She ended up replaced the next day and Harry thought nothing about it. She missed something so significant to him and Voldemort’s life, she was not good enough for them, and now they had a great doctor. He was good and had made the last few months of the pregnancy much more tolerable.

The Weasley’s stood in the crowd smiling at him. Harry was so happy that they had been kidnapped by Voldemort. He would have never gotten to know Voldemort otherwise. He just wished Hermione hadn’t fought against Voldemort so much and accused him of having Harry under the imperius, but that was why she was in Azkaban for re-education.

Voldemort stood across from him, sliding the ring onto Harry’s finger and smiling brightly at him in the spring sun. They had both wanted an outdoor wedding in the spring to celebrate new beginnings.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Voldemort said sweetly.

Harry slid the silver ring with emeralds onto Voldemort’s ring finger. It mirrored the gold and ruby one that Harry now wore on his ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

There was a cheer from the crowd, Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix cheering alongside each other, all enmity and anger forgotten between them. Even Sirius and Remus were smiling at Bella and the Malfoys.

The two new leaders of Wizarding Britain smiled and walked down the aisle, signifying that they would be walking together through the rest of their lives.

“We will be together forever,” Voldemort said, squeezing Harry’s hand.

“So, mote it be,” Harry replied happily before he felt pain tear through him, liquid spattering on his legs.

His water had broken and was now dripping onto the grass and his robes.

“Voldemort! My water broke!” Harry said with an urgency in his voice and he fell to the ground, his hand on his stomach and panting as he began to feel the tremors of contractions wrack his body.

The dark lord paused, his eyes so wide that it was comical and stood completely stock still before tilting over and collapsing on the ground in a dead faint.

“Oh, Merlin!” Harry cried out. He began to feel lightheaded and laid back on the ground, his hands on his stomach, guarding his twins.

Molly Weasley ran over, “Harry breathe! I’ve done this seven times and I will get you through your first!” She said and pushed his robes up, so she could see. “Someone get a doctor! There’s too much blood!”

Harry sobbed, his vision starting to go black, he wouldn’t let his babies die. He would rather die himself than let them go. At that moment he understood why his mother had stood in front of the dark lord to save Harry all those years ago.

“Harry! Harry!” Her screams sounded like they were coming from a cave, distant and echoing.

_Two days later_

Harry held both of his children, Tom Sirius in one arm and James Remus in the other. It had been a difficult labour and they had had to remove them via magical c-section.

Afterwards, Voldemort had held him close and sobbed into his hair as he held Harry tightly. He wanted him to make a Horcrux and Harry was inclined to. He didn’t want his children growing up without him.

But now at this moment, he was going to give his sons their godfathers.

Sirius and Remus walked into the room and bowed to Voldemort and looked at Harry with a look of confusion on their faces, “Harry. It’s good to see you’re okay.” Remus said.

“Thank you.” Harry said and sat up, “I want the two of you to be the boy’s godfathers.”

They both looked shocked at that, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes.” Said Voldemort with a commanding tone that was soft somehow, “Give him what he wants.”

“Do you want to hold them?” Harry asked and held Tom Sirius to Remus and James Remus to Sirius.

The older men both took the child that had been passed to them.

Remus looked at Harry, “This is a lot to ask of us, and I will admit that Sirius and I did think that there was a chance that you would ask this.”

“And what did you think about that?” Harry asked, looking at Voldemort with a smile.

Sirius looked down at the bald, pale, scaled, red-eyed baby in his arms, “That you’ve lost your sense.” He looked at Remus and they both nodded.

With a sickening wet smack they both threw the babies they had held in their arms towards the ground and kicked the babies hard and through the windows which broke with a loud crash, leaving only blood and viscera.

“GOAL!” Sirius and Remus screamed and entwined arms and began to chant, “Olé, Olé, Olé!” before they were brutally murdered by a screaming Voldemort.


End file.
